<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Perfect World]  Gift Trap by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308422">[Perfect World]  Gift Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal'>Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Happy, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Yoda is a Troll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon et Anakin se disputent à propos d'un cadeau pour Obi-Wan. Ça finit mal. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Perfect World]  Gift Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon et Anakin se fixèrent avec mépris.</p>
<p>Si le maître Jedi avait autrefois trouvé le jeune homme fort mignon quand il était enfant, aujourd'hui, il grinçait des dents et regrettait de l'avoir confié au soin de son Obi-Wan. Oui. Son Obi-Wan. Son Padawan. Il refusait d'ajouter le mot « ancien » car il n'avait jamais accepté qu'Obi-Wan ne soit plus son apprenti.</p>
<p>Au début, Anakin aurait dû devenir le Padawan de Qui-Gon, mais le Conseil en avait décidé autrement, et ainsi, il l'avait donné à Obi-Wan fraichement devenu chevalier, car selon eux, Qui-Gon avait déjà eu beaucoup trop d'apprentis avant et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Le petit garçon de Tatooine grandit alors dans les bras d'Obi-Wan pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait toujours trouvé le jeune Kenobi très beau et plus il grandissait, plus ses sentiments pour lui devenaient forts.</p>
<p>« Que fais-tu ici, Padawan Skywalker ? Lâcha Qui-Gon très froidement.</p>
<p>- Je suis Chevalier depuis 1 an, rétorqua Anakin sur un même ton.</p>
<p>Autour d'eux, la tension était palpable, beaucoup trop de gens les regardaient avec inquiétude. C'était rare de trouver deux Jedi dans ce genre de magasin. Un magasin de boite à musique. Le propriétaire était un Twi'lek assez âgé qui se tordait les mains loin d'eux, nerveusement.</p>
<p>- Ah oui ? Tu ressembles pourtant à un enfant, ricana Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>- Et vous vous avez vieilli, vous partez quant à la retraite ?</p>
<p>- Gamin Insolent.</p>
<p>- Vieillard Grincheux.</p>
<p>- J'ignore comment Obi-Wan a pu te supporter.</p>
<p>- J'ignore aussi comment il a pu vous supporter aussi.</p>
<p>- J'étais son maître, c'est mon enseignement qu'il t'a appris.</p>
<p>- Et j'ai été trouvé par vous, assumez votre erreur. »</p>
<p>Qui-Gon se mordit les lèvres devant sa réplique. Evidemment, Anakin, qui avait été esclave sur Tatooine, a été ramené par lui-même. Cette situation rocambolesque était entièrement de sa faute.</p>
<p>« J'aurai du te laisser sur Tatooine, marmonna Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>- J'aurai du perdre la course de pod, persifla Anakin.</p>
<p>- Euh…messieurs…s'il vous plait…Intervint le propriétaire Twi'lek, que…que voulez-vous acheter. »</p>
<p>Les deux Jedi se retournèrent en un, fusillant le pauvre Twil'ek qui glapit de peur, en croisant les regards noirs. Il déglutit mais pensa alors à sa clientèle dans son magasin qui observait avec curiosité et avec crainte la scène entre les deux hommes.</p>
<p>« Je voudrais cette boite à musique, acclamèrent-ils alors en cœur en pointant le même objet.</p>
<p>C'était une boîte en argent, avec des plumes gravés sur toutes les surfaces. La particularité de la boite, c'est que les plumes changeaient de couleurs quand la musique jouait. C'était l'objet le plus cher du magasin pour le Twil'ek et voir deux personnes vouloir acheter aurait pu le combler de joie, mais il n'en avait pas deux et donc…savait qu'une prochaine dispute allait détruire sa journée, ou son magasin.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolé, messieurs, mais…il va falloir trancher, bredouilla-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.<br/>
.</p>
<p>« Bien, pour le prochain cours avec maître Fisto, je vous conseille de réviser les Lois Intergalactiques ainsi que les différents organismes politiques au sein de la République. Vous pouvez y aller.</p>
<p>- Merci, maître Kenobi. » Clamèrent les Padawan Seniors tout en se levant pour partir.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan éteignit le holoprojecteur qui lui avait servi pour le cours de négociation. Certains de ces élèves restèrent un peu pour discuter entre eux, quand d'autres vinrent lui poser des questions et d'autres encore se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle, ravies finir le cours.</p>
<p>« Maître Kenobi ! S'écria un Chevalier Jedi en entrant dans la salle de classe.</p>
<p>Surpris, Obi-Wan s'interrompit et se tourna vers lui, ce dernier était essoufflé, comme s'il avait tout donné pour parvenir jusqu'ici.</p>
<p>- Veuillez m'excuser, mes chers Padawans, je crois qu'on a besoin de moi. »</p>
<p>Les trois jeunes garçons rirent et s'inclinèrent pour laisser les deux Chevaliers seuls. L'autre chevalier était un homme assez jeune, blond aux yeux noisette. Il avait l'air paniqué.</p>
<p>« Je suis Jedi Killian, je travaille pour l'équipe de sécurité de Coruscant et on nous a signalé un combat au sabre laser dans le magasin Box Music, au niveau 45 du quartier des Arts, annonça-t-il.</p>
<p>- Et en quoi, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Obi-Wan sceptique.</p>
<p>- Ce sont le maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et votre ancien padawan, Anakin Skywalker qui se battent.</p>
<p>- Oh. »</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Trois heures après, appartement Kenobi</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan fulminait de rage. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a dû payer les dégâts causé par Qui-Gon et par Anakin du magasin Box Music. Parce que le Conseil l'avait aussi réprimé pour ce qui c'était passé. Parce que le Conseil lui avait aussi demandé qu'en punition son « respectable » maître et son « adorable » ex-Padawan allaient devoir être sous sa surveillance pendant au moins deux semaines. Parce qu'il allait devoir vivre H24 avec ces deux hommes qui étaient sans doute la raison de ses maux de tête.</p>
<p>Assis, chacun à genoux, à terre, devant Obi-Wan, les deux hommes, responsables de ce fiasco, avaient baissé la tête. Personne n'osait un regard du maître Jedi, qui avait croisé ses bras, signe que rien de bon n'allait se présenter à eux.</p>
<p>« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Cassa Obi-Wan glacialement.</p>
<p>- C'est de sa faute, chuchotèrent-ils en se pointant du doigt.</p>
<p>Mais la Force autour d'eux se tendit, les amenant à garder leur bouche fermée. Obi-Wan était terrifiant quand il était en colère, même la Force le soutenait.</p>
<p>- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, siffla-t-il.</p>
<p>Il se tourna vers son ancien maître, qui avait ridiculement l'air d'être redevenu un enfant dans cette position.</p>
<p>- Maître Jinn…Oui, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un maître Jedi ? A moins que je ne demande au conseil de vous rétrograder et de vous redonner le titre de Padawan.</p>
<p>- Tu n'oserais pas, marmonna Qui-Gon entre ses dents.</p>
<p>- Je te rappelle que je suis aussi membre du Conseil.</p>
<p>- Ah…oui…c'est vrai… »</p>
<p>Il oubliait souvent que son mignon (ex)Padawan avait obtenu un siège récemment et que hiérarchiquement, il était son supérieur.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan porta ensuite son attention sur son ancien apprenti.</p>
<p>« Quant à toi, Anakin, je suis terriblement déçu que mon enseignement t'a amené à perdre ainsi le contrôle…Tu es un Chevalier et tu as réussi à mettre le désordre en dehors du temple.</p>
<p>- Je n'étais pas tout seul…</p>
<p>- Oui, et tu fais partie des responsables.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé, maître, cela ne se reproduira plus.</p>
<p>- Je suis navré, Obi-Wan, nous…nous battions pour…un cadeau pour toi. »</p>
<p>Le Maître Jedi aux cheveux roux soupira, plaçant sa main au front. Deux chevaliers qui se battaient n'étaient pas une bonne image pour le Temple, il était certain que dans quelques heures, le Holonet allait jaser. Il n'aurait jamais cru obtenir ce genre de problème avec Qui-Gon et Anakin.</p>
<p>Attendez. Un Cadeau…pour lui ?</p>
<p>« Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en réalisant alors ce qu'avait dit Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>- On voulait t'offrir la boite à musique…qui t'avait plu la dernière fois qu'on était sorti, expliqua Qui-Gon, mais je crains que…dans notre…engouement, elle a été détruite. »</p>
<p>Anakin ne dit rien, laissant le plus âgé parlé en son nom. C'était la vérité, dans leur rivalité, ils avaient complètement oublié l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient détruisant en même temps l'objet tant convoité.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan aurait aimé être touché par leur intention. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là se battaient à cause de lui. Mais quand même, ne voyaient-ils pas les dégâts qu'ils faisaient ? Et à chaque fois, Obi-Wan était obligé de réparer leurs erreurs.</p>
<p>Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les deux jedi qui s'étaient levés. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et son menton, qu'il constata avec horreur que son ancien maître et son ancien apprenti, se trouvaient à ses côtés.</p>
<p>« Que…Que croyez-vous faire ! »</p>
<p>Qui-Gon l'embrassa alors et Anakin mordit dans son cou. Obi-Wan gémit et tenta de s'écarter des deux hommes, mais il était fortement bien maintenu, et sa fuite était vaine.</p>
<p>« Vous…laissez-moi, vous ne méritez pas que je…haleta-t-il quand Qui-Gon relâcha ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- Allons, maître, c'est pour nous excuser de ce que nous avons fait, intervint Anakin à son oreille tout en le mordillant.</p>
<p>- Le gamin a raison, nous venons nous excuser, même le Conseil nous soutient et nous a permis d'être auprès de toi, pendant deux semaines.</p>
<p>- Non…non, ce n'est pas du tout ça qui était prévu pour votre punition, protesta Obi-Wan alors qu'il sentit des mains parcourir son corps de part en part.</p>
<p>- Notre punition est de vous faire plaisir, maître, souffla Anakin.</p>
<p>- Et nous commençons dès aujourd'hui à l'accomplir. »</p>
<p>Le pauvre Maître jedi voulut s'y opposer mais ses deux amants étaient extrêmement habiles pour l'empêcher d'émettre une phrase simple. Le plaisir l'envahit, les caresses sur son corps lui firent perdre la tête, les chuchotements de Qui-Gon et Anakin n'avaient plus aucune signification.</p>
<p>Il était pris au piège.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>« Vous pensez que c'était une bonne idée de laisser ces deux-là avec Obi-Wan pendant deux semaines ? Demanda Mace Windu à maître Yoda alors qu'ils avaient fini de méditer ensemble.</p>
<p>- Canaliser ces deux Jedis, Obi-Wan pourra, dit le petit être vert.</p>
<p>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une punition pour eux alors ?</p>
<p>- Une punition, cela n'est pas.</p>
<p>- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?</p>
<p>- Du répit.</p>
<p>- Pardon ?</p>
<p>- Du répit pour nous, cela est. De la tranquillité, profitons. »</p>
<p>Mace Windu cligna des yeux, sous le choc, puis croisa le regard pétillant de maître Yoda. Il éclata alors de rire.</p>
<p>« Maître Yoda, vous êtes cruel. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>